Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bracket supports and particularly to brackets supports for holding pickup truck tailgates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pickup trucks have long been a standard fixture in construction and farming. Lately they have also become popular for homeowners. These trucks are now being built in several sizes and styles. Characteristic of the pickup is the fold-down tailgate. This tailgate allows the user access to the bed for loading and unloading. It also secures loads in the bed when closed. For many users, the tailgate is not needed. Some people, prefer to use a lightweight cargo net instead of the tailgate, as this improves gas mileage. Others put camper units in the bed, which require the removal of the tailgate. Regardless of the reason, once the tailgate is removed, it becomes a problem for storage. Often, people leave the tailgates on the ground in a yard, or store it on the garage floor. This type of storage causes problems because the tailgate can become damaged or rusted. Many times, the tailgate is just xe2x80x9cin the wayxe2x80x9d and is a useless object just taking up space.
The instant invention overcomes this problem. It is a bracket system that supports a tailgate. The brackets can be mounted to a garage wall, for example. The tailgate is then attached to the brackets. The tailgate can be stored in an upright position, flat against the wall. The brackets also allow the tailgate to fold down and be used as a table.
The brackets are metal or high-strength plastic angle members. The bottom of the members is bent to 90 degrees, which gives the member an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape. The brackets have mounting holes for attachment to a wall. The brackets also have hinge pins at the bottom of the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d to accept the existing hinge trunnions on the tailgate. Lugs are provided to connect the tailgate cables and another set of lugs is used to latch the tailgate in the upright position.
When installed on the brackets, the tailgate operates as it normally does. Once the hinges and cables are secured, the tailgate is pushed up until it engages the upper latching lugs. To release the tailgate for use as a table, the user pulls the release handle and lowers the tailgate.
In this way, the tailgate can be stored out of the way safely. The tailgate is no longer an obstruction. Moreover, the tailgate is less likely to be damaged. Finally, the tailgate now provides a convenient table for use in a workshop or garage for a variety of uses.